islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Calliburn Elf
Calliburn Elves were the third sapient race created by Prism in the year 86. They were the original type of Elf from which all others came, and are an endangered species in modern Isles. Appearance: Calliburn Elves are slightly taller than the other elf types born from them, being an average 5'11 feet tall. They have pointed ears, and their skin is silky yet covered in strange wrinkles, and is colored a very pale blue. Abilities: Calliburn Elves''' have an IM of 80.They make exceptional mages, and specialize in Illusion and Luc- element spells. Calliburn Elves do not have any special racial abilities. '''Biology: Pentachromacy: While most sapient races are trichromats (meaning they're only capable of sensing three colors, and must simulate others using those three), Calliburns are pentachromats, meaning they can sense five colors. In addition to the typical red, green and blue, Calliburns are also capable of sensing yellow and UV light. While a normal trichromat can see 1,000,000 distinct hues, a pentachromat such as the Calliburns is capable of seeing 10,000,000,000 distinct hues. Additionally, due to their ability to see true yellow, Calliburns can see a completely unique color, called kirin, that other races are incapable of seeing -- to them, it usually appears as yellow-orange. While it is extremely rare, certain lines of purebred High Elves and Alkhinians may still be pentachromats or tetrachromats in modern Isles, as it is a trait they originally possessed but lost over time due to breeding with other races. Genes: Most of the Calliburn race's genes are recessive when compared to those of other races. This causes most details of the race to be easily changed over just a few generations of breeding with a different race, and this is the reason for why there are so many types of Elves: many of their genes get dominated by those of other races, and the newborn children are a clear mix between the two races, only keeping few traits of Elves. In modern day Isles, millennia of selective breeding and a complete lack of mingling with other races has caused Calliburn Elves to evolve to the point that they can no longer breed with the other races of the world. Lifespan: Calliburn Elves have an average life expectancy of 236 years. Early History: Calliburn Elves were created by Prism in the year 86. From then until the year 92, they lived among the Alkhinians in fear of Vampires during the First Terror. During the year 92, a Calliburn named Chev Millo became the first Mortal in The Isle to use Magic. This quickly spread among the Elves and Alkhinians, and allowed for them to discover the Vampire's only weakness: fire. For several months, the world's first war, now referred to as the First Freedom, took place. For the first time, Elves and Alkhinians were fighting back against the Vampires. Having never been threatened before, the Vampires were easily overpowered in battle and forced into hiding. In the 150's, the Calliburn race was threatened with extinction as the recently made Qal Elves were mating with the also new Humans and Dwarves. Calliburn numbers were dwindling, and from then on, paranoid about the concept of extinction, the Calliburns almost completely stopped sexual mingling with other races, a ritual which remains today. Category:Races Category:Former Wightian Category:Elves